


Boys just wanna be kissed

by Ashfen



Series: Scared of Running but Terrified of Staying [7]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Akihiko is a big pubby man, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, clingy Aki, touch starved aki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashfen/pseuds/Ashfen
Summary: Boys!!! They be cuddlin!!!
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: Scared of Running but Terrified of Staying [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Boys just wanna be kissed

"Harukiiiii!" 

The honey blonde looked up when he heard his name, smiling widely as he got up from the couch to open his door for the man. Akihiko had been gone for some competition for a week, and Haruki assumed he'd just gotten back based off of the fact that his suitcase was on the floor next to him, along with his violin case. The reason he wasn't carrying them? The drummer's arms were wide open as Haruki opened the door. "Aki–" Then he was tightly embraced by those arms, pleasantly warm and squeezed. Haruki smiled gently and wrapped his arms around him in return, sighing contently. "Welcome back love." The blonde held him tighter, and a few wheels started turning in his head. Did Akihiko like pet names too? "How was it?" 

"Third."

Haruki gasped and squeezed the other a bit, nuzzling against him. "You did great Aki! I'm proud of you!" Then the drummer pulled back with a wide grin, scooping the honey blonde up into his arms - bridal style! Did he always have to be so charming?! - as Haruki let out a surprised squeak. He was making a beeline for the bedroom. "Wha–" 

"I'm gonna take my winnings right now."

"Eh?!"

  
  


Akihiko still hadn't let go of him an hour later, when it seemed like everyone in the world was asleep except them. The blonde had his head in Haruki's lap, arms wrapped around the bassist's waist as his hair was gently carded through.

The idea of going to bed was starting to look heavenly to the honey blonde, especially after their romp. 

"You're really clingy today."

"I missed you."

"It was only a week."

"Yeah? Well I missed you. Gimme kisses."

Haruki grinned. This was a side of Akihiko he never got to see before; he needed to savor it. "Are you gonna die if I don't?" 

Akihiko nodded. "And I'll cry so much that everyone'll think you hurt me. And they'd be right; you didn't give me kisses." The honey blonde laughed at that, and Akihiko huffed before nuzzling aggressively against him. "Harukiiiii… please? My angel?" 

He hummed as he "thought about it", making sure to deliberate intensely as the blonde all but whined. _Cute!!!_ _He was gonna lose his mind over how cute that was!!!_ "I guess I can give you one kiss for each day you were gone."

"Nope. I want a hundred."

"Per _ day?! _ " 

"Nah, in total." The drummer then looked up at him from his place on Haruki's lap, his eyes soft. "I missed you a lot Haru… please?" 

Oh no. He was giving him puppy eyes; how was the honey blonde supposed to say no to that face? It was impossible. 

So instead he reached out and gently stroked Akihiko's hair. 

"Come here." And Akihiko obeyed, sitting up and continuing to give him that sad, sad stare until Haruki leaned in and kissed him briefly. Of course the blonde was grinning from ear to ear once he pulled away, and Haruki could practically  _ see _ a tail wagging. He didn't have a boyfriend, he had a big puppy. "There's one." Five more as Akihiko planted them on his lips. Big pubby man. 

"Oh right, did I tell you what happened?" The blonde shot up out of his reach as he spoke. The drummer got riled up so easily, it was a side of him Haruki had never known about and he wished he'd known sooner. "It was amazing! I was on my way to…" 

  
  


"– and then the guy just up and ran off! Isn't that crazy?"

How long had the blonde been talking? Haruki loved hearing him ramble about… anything really. But more importantly he'd managed to get in another ten kisses in the meantime, now barely awake as he nodded. That baritone voice rumbled in Akihiko's chest - which Haruki found himself laying his head against - and acted as a lullaby, so much so that the bassist found it growing harder and harder to keep his eyes open. 

"Akiii…"

"Mm? What is it?" 

"Bedtime."

The drummer stared at him blankly. "Really? I guess I'm still kinda jetlagged." 

"You didn't even leave Japan you jerk."

"Well I wanna talk to you more."

Haruki felt his face flush, but instead of covering up, he sighed. 

"There's always tomorrow Aki." The blonde didn't respond, so he pulled away and sat up to look at him; Akihiko's expression was unreadable save for a hint what the bassist had come to recognize as anxiety in his eyes. "I'll still be here in the morning. And you'll still be here too." Haruki smiled warmly and placed his hands in Akihiko's, leaning in to kiss him. 

"You promise?" 

"I swear, love."

The drummer looked into his eyes for several long moments before finally smiling back, peppering a few more kisses over Haruki's face before  _ finally _ settling into bed next to an already nodding off honey blonde. 

"Haruki?" 

"Mm…?" 

"In two years, I…" 

The bassist didn't hear the rest, the rumbling of Akihiko's chest lulling him to sleep. 

  
  


Haruki woke up to the sound of something sizzling, sitting up and blinking slowly a few times as he tried to figure out what it was. 

The blonde wasn't there.

"Akihiko…?" 

"Haruki!" He heard the drummer outside the bedroom, and soon the man had entered and kissed him. "Morning babe. Stay there; I'm pampering you today." 

Wait. What? 

"But– you just got back from a competition, I–  _ I'm _ supposed to be pampering  _ you _ today."

"Well  _ I _ wanna pamper  _ you _ ."

"Aki…"

"If it makes you feel any better, I can join you in pretty much everything I have planned; that was the intention for a lot of it."

Haruki sighed. "Is it a bubble bath and cuddling in bed?" 

"It's a bubble bath and cuddling in bed, yeah." Then Akihiko seemed to think for a moment. "Or cuddling on the couch. We could watch movies all day."

The honey blonde smiled and shook his head, kissing him once more before looking over Akihiko's shoulder. "You should probably check on whatever it is you're cooking so that it doesn't burn."

The drummer's face visibly paled for a split second before he nodded, pulling back from him with a grin. 

"I'll be back with breakfast in a bit babe, you just stay there."

Then he was gone, leaving Haruki to smile and roll his eyes at the other's scattered focus.

His boyfriend was cute! He was cute and hot all at once and it should be illegal. 


End file.
